The man with the Grey Jacket
by The Master of all fiction
Summary: A child is kidnapped and is sent to a training center for young assassins only chosen by the hand full of the countries best and foremost hitmen of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man With the Grey Jacket**

**Chapter 1**

It was 1945 September 12th Tuesday, New York. The day was cold and the wind chill a perfect day for a murder, but I didn't think about the upcoming kill or the fact that I am going to be the most infamous man on the planet, but the Journey was long and hard. This is my story this is how I was made the way I am, the way I have always been.

I started out like every other kid, I had a mother, a father and I was an only child. My parents were dirt poor and my father had to do a few "jobs" for a decent paycheck meanwhile my mother stayed at home and kept the house in shape for when my father returned. Life was good when I was younger no problems, no police, no trouble nothing was up. When I was 6 years old that all changed. The year was 1931 my father was just about to leave for work and my mother was doing the laundry and I was off in my room still sleeping, when suddenly 2 armed men bursted through the front door of our apartment the first gunman killed my mother before she even had time to react, but my father had the reaction of a leopard whipping out his gun and shooting the 1st gunman through the throat. The second gunman pulled out his knife and lunged at my father, my father lunged out of the way his shirt was shred by the knife but not getting his skin cut. My father took a swing at the 2nd gunman's head the gunman blocked his swing with his left arm and stabbed my father with his right, my father dropped do the ground dead stabbed right through the heart. Then the 2nd gunman looked at me sitting there in shock not making a sound and not moving a muscle. He walked over to me and picked me up the fight was over in the matter of a minute, as he walked out of the apartment with me over his shoulder I took one last look at my parents lying there dead never to make a move or a sound again.

The gunman took the stairs for it was a short walk to the rest of his group down the one flight of steps and a few feet to the car he threw me in the trunk of the car, I had just begun to start crying when the car started moving, I could hear voices in front of me talking " Where is Damien? Nifitri" I figured that was the first gunman.

"Dead…Boss,The old man was prepared" said Nifitri.

"What about the wife?" Said another unknown voice

"Dead hit the floor first, So what do we do with the kid?" answered Nifitri. At this answer a lot of people had an answer.  
" kill him" said one.

"Sell him on the market" said another. Until the Boss had enough of this talk

"QUIET down back there" retorted the Boss "We will have no more talk about killing or selling this boy, we are going to train him to be one of us, is anyone here up to the task?" At this question it got very quiet and timid Until Nifitri spoke up.  
"I'll do it Boss, I'll train him to be the best and to know everything, to not miss anything and to kill everything."  
"Good" replied the Boss. "Very good" Just then the car stopped ,a few seconds later the trunk popped open and Nifitri grabbed me out of the trunk next thing I know I feel a pinch in my right arm and then I slowly see my vision disappearing but before I black out I remember hearing from the Boss "he will be safe here"

Later I woke up in a well lit room with two large body guards standing over me. They both grabbed an arm and helped me to my feet. The bigger and more stern guard looked at me and said "follow me" Then he turned around and opened a door and proceeded to walk through it, I followed him and the shorter and more lenient guard followed me through the door. This door opened up to a hallway going 4 ways one going left, another going right, another one leading up a flight of stairs and another leading down a flight of stairs. The bigger guard turned around and said "there are 4 passages 3 lead to death or a hard passage choose wisely we will give you one clue for which one of these passages hold life."

"Here is your clue" said the more lenient guard "If there are 4 cars at a 4 way intersection and no one waves anyone through and all the cars go at the same time and no accidents occur how is this possible? The answer to this is the answer to which passage leads to safety and which one leads to an accident." The clue was clear as day 4 cars 4 ways and no accidents and yet something made it seem like a trick question. So I asked the more lenient guard  
"What country is this 4 way stop in?" The lenient guard smiled  
"The four way stop is in Britain" he replied then he looked over at the other body guard "Told you we had a smart one on our hands, the old man trained him well, he should start clicking in now" I didn't understand what he meant at first but then it made sense a four way stop consists of 4 different directions but you can only go in 1 direction on a red light which is right in America and left in Britain, and with that I was off into the left hallway. I opened up the door that was on the left and walked through it slammed behind me I stood there for a second before I went on my way as I walked through the well-lit hallway to see nothing to run from nothing to dodge and no one to kill and no one who was trying to kill me. I walked on for what seemed ages; I was getting nervous about this now I had seen nothing for a long time but then suddenly at the end of the hallway I see two figures standing there, at seeing this I stopped dead in my tracks for a moment, they stood still they didn't move a muscle or point a gun at my head I figured that if they were going to kill me they would have already done it as I got closer I could hear them talking to each other.  
"Wow they weren't lying he really did make the right choice."  
"Looks like we are gonna have to pay them up the $50 after all….unless"  
"NO we are not going to kill him just because you don't want to pay up" After he said this they quieted down at about the time that I reached them. "Congratulations young one" said the first guard. He smiled, I was nervous so I smiled back nervously.

"You have past the riddle of inconvenience and have passed the test of life or death all at once, now that you have proven to us that you are smart we are going to train you in which case you might die but if you are strong as you are smart you will fly through our training." Said the second guard, "we will train you until you are unstoppable force in which case we will then give you missions which will fluxuate with your current skill level which will be measured at the end of each month by testing your talents on a course designed to test your strength, speed, agility and of course ability to kill." At hearing this I suddenly got very curious to see what I would have to do on this course of their choice, but it was evident that I was going to face this thing eventually so I asked.

"Am I doing it today?" They looked at each other, then back at me.  
"Yes" the guard on the left smiled "actually you will be doing this in a matter of minutes, as soon as we get you prepped up with gear….which is right about now"

They started walking toward a door that was right in front of where I was standing. The first guard walked up and put in the first combo which opened the first door, In which case the second guard walked up and put in the second set of codes then they motioned toward me for me to step forward and as I did so I saw a hand print coder on the 3rd and final door. I slowly put my hand on the pad anxious to see what was going to happen. My hand made contact with the cold surface of the pad and as I did so I felt a small prick on my right thumb and then suddenly this green beam of light came out of this pad and slowly covered my entire body with its energy, when suddenly this computerized voice "You may proceed" then the final door swung in opening to this massive bunker full of body armour, food, weapons, ammunition, vehicles, and of course recruits lots of recruits just as myself. I took a few steps in to this massive room to take in this sight. I was quickly hushed along by the two guards to the body armour section where they put a breastplate, helmet, and leggings on me which was all surprisingly light weight, this process only took about 5 minutes to do. I was then escorted to this marked off area where I saw 4 other recruits standing there then one of my escorts said to me.

"They are also taking the test for the first time so don't be nervous."

"What am I doing with these other kids?" I asked.

"Your going to race each other and lets just say that we are going to compare trainer differences by how well our trainee's perform….Just do your best and leave this track with the feeling of accomplishment" I stood there more stunned with that I was just told. Then this man entered who obviously had superiority over everyone.

"Welcome everyone, its good to see new faces in this old place." Said the man with superiority, but then I flashed back to when I was in the truck of the car…I remember that voice he is the Boss. "Now as you should all know none of you have any advantage over each other you all have different skill sets and were chosen for different reasons but for one overall goal…to be the best of the best to not stop when your body screams at you. Now your task it to complete this small obstacle course as fast as you can that is all." He walked away with a smile on his face. My two trainers then lead me to another room which had arrows along the ground leading me toward the final door in which I guessed was the obstacle course.

"We will be in the observation room watching you run this obstacle course if your wondering and my name is Nifitri and welcome aboard." Said Nifitri.

" and my name is Damarious welcome aboard mate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was left there standing by myself with nothing more than questions, like why they chose me or why I had to do this but I just shut up and figured that there was no way to get out of this. Then I heard the voice over the speakers " Please take two steps forward and wait for the beep to start your race, Good luck to all participants" said the computerized voice. So I followed the instructions, I took two steps forward just ask the voice had told me to. I ended up stepping into a room enclosed in all 4 walls. In which case there was a creaking sound above me like something heavy was being help above me then I heard the beep, but nothing opened up instead the ceiling above me caved in and water gushed down on me faster than I could react to get out of the way. I was engulfed in water before I knew it the attack of the water was done. I was dazed and now cold with no clue where to go next I sat there for a few seconds trying to take in my surroundings as fast as I could, but I was confused because nothing else new happened but the water continuously poured down the room hadn't filled up with water yet it was a small room but no change in water level had appeared to change. The hole in the ceiling looked to be about 2 feet wide and 2 feet long which is 4 feet of total opening for water to come gushing out, In a 10 foot by 10 foot room something wasn't right. I sat in the water for about 2 minutes with the water at about my belly button. Then something spectacular happened. The walls suddenly retracted into the 4 corners of the room and were immediately replaced by glass. We were all submerged underwater in little square rooms with the same tube of water in the centre of our rooms. As I looked around I had noticed that there were 10 kids, 2 were swimming up the tubes which seemed like the right idea, 4 kids were looking around sitting in a corner and looked to be crying, 3 kids were looking to be passed out from the water….I felt bad right then and there for those kids who didn't know what hit them, but there was this 1 girl next to me in her glass box we looked to be about 20 feet apart. We looked at each other and locked eyes she looked to be about my age, my height, long dark hair she smiled at me and pointed upwards, I returned the smile and also pointed upward through the tube of water still pouring downward. She nodded her head and looked at the stream of water for a second before jumping in but she didn't go upward she went down and popped underneath her tube and started her swim toward the surface of the water. This raised the question of what was happening to the 2 trainee's swimming up the tubes but when I looked into their tubes I saw them sinking and not moving….they had passed out due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs which reminded me to get going before I ran out of air in my cube. I took one last deep breath before plunging into the cold stream of water in which case I didn't go underneath like the girl before me had, So I put my feet on the floor while still inside the current of water and realized that my feet were going through the floor and then suddenly poof I went straight through the floor and into the cold water. The swim was very easy up to the surface because the armour that I was wearing had miniature air bubbles which really help get to the surface. It was a good 30 seconds before I broke the surface to find that I was in a pool surrounded by my trainers.

As I sat there I was being admired by my trainers being told how smart I was to wait and watch others and observe some mistakes made by others. I paid little to no attention to their comments on how good I was or how smart I was, instead I was looking for that girl that saved my life the one who helped me through that mess. Then I spot her exiting her pool and she looks over at me and then quickly looks away to meet her trainer's eyes. Then horror took me by the throat and shook me like a ragdoll I saw her standing in front of her head trainer but the head trainer wasn't happy instead he motioned for his trainers grab her by the shoulders and then he motioned to his trainers in which case threw her underwater again and then they hopped in as well at seeing this I had fury I jumped out of the water and ran at the head trainer full throttle in a few seconds my head met his gut and we both went flying into the pool of water. He was out of breath and rose to the surface for air meanwhile I swam to the bottom of the tank where the trainers were busy attempting to drown this girl who saved my life. One trainer had both of his hands on her throat meanwhile the other trainer was trying to tie her feet together with a coil of some rope. She was fighting like a wild beast, those two men were 3 times her size and they were still having a hard time to control her, but none the less they overpowered her just as I reached the bottom of the tank. I grabbed the man who was attempting to tie up her legs with the coil. I came up behind him and put my feet on the bottom of the tank, grabbed his arms and before he knew what was going on I threw him upward so he was on his way up to the surface. I knew I had a short amount of time before he would be back for more. The second guard was a lot more aware seeing that he watched me get rid of his comrade. He took his hands off of her throat for 1 second then the girl took her feet and drove them backward like she was doing a backflip and drove her feet into the second guard and all of the air in his lungs had escaped quickly causing him to be knocked out. She smiled at me and hugged me and started for the surface, but I felt bad for the guy trying to kill her so I grabbed his left arm meanwhile the second guard was making his way down from his air break, he flew past the girl and came flying down to me he grabbed the second guards right arm and helped me lift him to the surface. It was a good 30 seconds before the 3 of us reached the surface but when we did we were all out of breath. We threw the unconscious guard into the hands of 2 paramedics who went to work immediately.


End file.
